


dig in!

by kamyams (orphan_account)



Series: Haikyuu!! Kink List [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cake, Established Relationship, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Food Sex, For Ran, Grinding, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Feeding, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamyams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo invites Kei over for a meal and decides to "treat" him</p>
            </blockquote>





	dig in!

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to be this long neither was it supposed to be this raunchy,, I'm defending myself okay  
> (I won't change the title, deal with it)  
> For Ran, who has a thing for fingers/hands (I can't blame him) and who I hope doesn't mind this SINCE HE DREW ME A BEAUTIFUL FUCKING ART FOR NEW YEARS,, <3 you've got your own tag now bby~

Most people wouldn’t believe if he were to tell them, but Kei isn’t lying, Kuroo is an excellent cook.

What he cooks might be weird, yeah, but it always tastes good. It’s only right that he know how to cook being a university student living all by himself.

He invited Kei over because it was break and they hadn’t seen each other in a couple of weeks due to school. Skyping a bone tired Kuroo wasn’t nearly as fun as being here to pinch at a bone tired Kuroo to make him laugh.

He’s sitting on the couch (because Kuroo decided a table wasn’t necessary in his furniture shopping trip) and staring down at his plate, inhaling the delicious smell of the meal deeply. He wonders what Kuroo put together this time. Turning around, he eyed Kuroo in the kitchen, his lounge pants sitting low on his hips with a too little t shirt to finish it off.

He turns around and winks at Kei before padding over and hands him a pair of chopsticks that looked new (knowing Kuroo he probably went and bought a couple new ones just to please Kei).

Pushing at his glasses he shifted it around on the plate with his given chopsticks for a second before looking up at Kuroo who was standing in front of him, his amber eyes twinkling eagerly.

“Eat Kei. I wonder, you’re so small…am I gonna have to have a talk with Akiteru about keeping you fe-“

“Oh my god shut up.”

Kuroo snickers and flops down on the couch next to him, his positon lazy but his eyes alert and still watching Kei.

Kei rolls his eyes and starts eating, already able to see it’s some kind of fish.

Kuroo explains the dish (something with shallots and Halibut) and watches Kei the whole time until he finishes.

Kei nods, “It’s good…” and Kuroo stared at him a bit more before he blinked a couple of times and jumped up.

His grin was back, wide and sneaky as he practically sashayed into the kitchen area.

“I’ve got a surprise for you~”

Kei rolled his eyes and dragged a finger in the lemony sauce still left on the plate.

He nearly throws the plate into the air when Kuroo walks up behind him to whisper in his ear,

“You liked it that much?”

Kei huffed even as his cheeks began to color and the tips of his ears tinted pink. He reaches back to push Kuroo’s face away, hissing when Kuroo takes the opportunity to quickly lick and nip one good time at the tip of his finger.

He snatches his hand away and shoots Kuroo an accusatory glare.

“Where’s my surprise? Or were you lying…”

Kuroo scoffed.

“Do I ever promise you something and not follow through?”

Kei shrugged (because Kuroo always followed through) and waited expectantly.

Kuroo made a mock hurt noise before sitting next to Kei again, this time closer, and gently pushing a familiar pastel pink box in his lap.

Kei felt himself flush all the way down to his toes. There was no way he could hide it with a couple of offhand remarks this time. Kuroo was sitting too close and could probably see the involuntary expression of glee cross his face.

Kuroo leans close and presses his mouth to Kei’s ear, kissing it before saying, “one condition and it’s all yours.”

Kei felt a shiver run down his back and he unconsciously tilted his head for Kuroo to move further down his neck. He was only slightly disappointed when Kuroo instead moved to his cheek and the corner of his mouth to flick his tongue.

“What…?”

His words are whispered and he can feel the outline of Kuroo’s grin on his face.

“You have to let me feed it to you.”

Kei swallows hard and nods almost immediately, his hands already flipping the top of the box off, because how bad can being fed be.

The shortcake that greets him is everything he was hoping it’d be. The best cake shops are here in Tokyo and Kei can’t afford to catch a train down here every time he gets a taste for it.

Kuroo claps his hands together, startling a transfixed Kei, and takes the box from Kei’s hands. He then sits with his back against the armrest of the couch and then pulls a willing yet confused Kei into his lap.

He fixes Kei with a serious gaze.

“You have to eat it all, mkay? Try.” Kei looks at Kuroo with a baffled expression. The cake wasn’t the usual one slice order he gets sometimes. This was literally the whole cake. He’d be able to eat this all in three to four sittings…maybe.

Still he nods and Kuroo smiles at him and opens the box on the small coffee table to the right of the couch, forgoes using a fork and just grabs a strawberry from the top and places it on Kei’s lips with no further conversation.

Kei instinctively opens his mouth to bite into the juicy fruit but Kuroo tuts and pulls back with a quiet “wait…”.

Kei licks his lips and can taste the tangy yet sweet juice from it.

Kuroo stares at him as if making sure he won’t do it again before placing the smaller end on his lips. He’s staring at the fruit as if entranced as he runs it over Kei’s slowly reddening mouth.

Kei’s breath is coming out shakily as he stares down at the hungry look Kuroo is sending him. He can feel juice making his lips sticky but resists the urge to lick them. Kuroo seems to know his thoughts and looks pleased with his choice.

He presses the fruit further into Kei’s mouth, tilting his head and giving Kei the green light to chew.

Kuroo exhales slowly and turns back to dig his fingers into the cake, scooping it out with two fingers. He uses his other hand to tilt Kei’s head back, fingers running through his hair and thumb rubbing at his cheek.

Kei opens his mouth and Kuroo bites his lip as he pressed his fingers into Kei’s mouth, watching with amazement and barely concealed arousal as some of the cream catches on his top lip.

“Lick it off…”

Kuroo hasn’t removed his fingers so Kei pants as he reaches up to grab Kuroo’s wrist to steady it while flicking his tongue to remove the cream. Kuroo’s fingers are pressed to the side of Kei’s mouth to make room and he whimpers as he rubs his fingers against his tongue.

Kei can feel Kuroo hard against his ass and he licks his lower lip in anticipation while watching Kuroo scoop more cake onto his fingers.

The spongy sweet shortcake felt like heaven in his mouth. He lapped at Kuroo’s fingers for the cream between the creases of his two fingers.

Kuroo moaned outright this time, no longer trying to hide the fact that it was more about Kei’s eagerness for the food than it was about Kei’s lips wrapped around his fingers.

Kei would be confused but Kuroo has always surprised him.

They went back and forth like this for long long minutes until it got to the point that Kuroo couldn’t even look Kei in the eyes anymore he was so gone.

Kei basically took over, waiting for Kuroo to get the cake and then he grabbing his wrist to run his lips and tongue all over his hand before he got to the food. When he did he took his time, savoring the taste and slowly rocking his hips against Kuroo.

Kuroo was murmuring encouragements, eyes half lid and dazed like he was drunk on the image of Kei.

They were barely halfway through the cake and Kei could feel his stomach starting to strain slightly.

“Kuroo…Kuroo I can’t eat anymo-“

“Just a little more, just a little-“

He ran his finger along the seam of Kei’s lip with a bit of cream before he leaned forward and licked at it. Kei tried to turn it into a kiss, sweat beading on the back of his neck when Kuroo just licks and nips at his lips without the thought of delving inside of Kei’s mouth.

By the time Kuroo pulls back Kei can feel how swollen and warm his lips are.

Kei licks at them and leans over Kuroo to scoop some cake out on his own, sticking his fingers with the cake in his mouth before diving forward and taking it upon himself to get Kuroo’s tongue in his mouth.

His efforts are rewarded because Kuroo moans, the sound muffled against his mouth, and tangles his fingers in Kei’s soft hair.

They separate and Kei’s lips are numb yet tingling now and he almost smiles.

Kuroo catches the twitch of his lip and smiles at him before pulling back and reclining on the couch, a groan forcing its way out of his mouth. Kei absently watches the bob of his throat before suddenly remembering Kuroo’s uncomfortable erection.

“Do you want me to-“

“No, it’s fine.” He cups Kei’s cheek, thumb straying to rub and press at his red lips while his own stretch into a feral grin that has Kei short of breath.

“I’m not done yet Kei~”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!  
> Confession: I've tasted neither of these foods so idk, they should taste good from what i've heard, ha


End file.
